Generally, high-frequency expansion cards are inserted or pulled out of a chassis by a single-lever structure. As the high-frequency expansion cards are made with higher numbers of terminals, it becomes more difficult to insert and pull out the high-frequency expansion card. Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.